


Secret

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A listener asked Nino if he's aging at all. Jun wanted to know the same thing. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's Baystorm :D (I read the translation [here](https://twitter.com/onepack/status/663355034122371072))

“Alright. You made fun of me,” Jun said while climbing to the bed.  
  
“When?” Nino moved to make a space when Jun slipped inside the blanket.  
  
“On your radio show,” Jun rolled his eyes, “You talked about humidifier in all directions and spending tens of thousands on salon and beauty products. You _don’t_ do that. You’re obviously making fun of me.”  
  
Nino chuckled and turned off the lights, “Actually what I’m asking is when I am _not_ making fun of you.”  
  
Jun elbowed him hard enough to make Nino rolled to the very edge of the bed. A grasp of Jun’s hand made sure that Nino wouldn’t fall down, though.  
  
Nino laughed. He laughed as he rolled back to his space. He laughed as he nudged Jun’s pout. He laughed as Jun scowled at him.  
  
“It’s unfair,” Jun breathed out, “You don’t do anything in particular yet you still have that smooth, fair skin and teenager look. Did you sell your soul to the demon or what? You wash your face on the sink, for crying out loud!”  
  
Nino just chuckled and shrugged. He put his hand on Jun’s head and patted it softly like he’s consoling an upset kid.  
  
“Do you even age? What’s your secret, really?” Jun muttered. He seemed to have a hard time letting the topic slip away.  
  
Nino thought for a second and then answered, “Well, my secret would be... humidifier in all directions and tens of thousands on salon and beauty products.”  
  
Jun glared at Nino disbelievingly. He swatted Nino’s hand and turned away, giving his back to Nino.  
  
Nino laughed. He laughed as he scooted closer to Jun. He laughed as he buried his face on Jun’s back. He laughed as he circled his arm around Jun’s waist.  
  
“That’s my secret, really. Because all of those things make you shine and that makes me love you even more and you know what love does to people. It makes someone glows or something,” Nino said right to Jun’s back.  
  
Jun kept his silence for a moment. His face was heating up and his heart was beating faster like what a teenage girl’s would. He knew Nino knew about this because Nino was pressed so tightly to his back - right behind his heart - and because he could feel Nino’s smirk blooming rapidly.  
  
“Oh, whatever,” Jun mumbled and turned around. He trapped Nino inside his embrace and kissed the man. Nino was giggling through the kiss and he didn’t care; he needed something to hide his crimson red cheeks.  
  
Once again, Nino was able to keep his secret... well, _secret_.


End file.
